You Lift Me Up
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Morgan and her friends finish college and go to her beach house for the summer. When they arrive. they stumble across three guys that will change their lives forever. Dean Ambrose/OC Pairing, Roman Reigns/OC Pairing, Seth Rollins/OC Pairing
1. Hello There

**Summary:** **Morgan and her friends finish college and go to her beach house for the summer. When they arrive. they stumble across three guys that will change their lives forever. **

Chapter One: Hello There

Morgan Pov:

Me and my friends were packing up our stuff and getting ready to leave for the summer. We finish college and decided to celebrate. I was taking myself and my friends to my beach house for the summer to have fun and to just relax.

"I'm telling you this summer will be fantastic." Sabrina said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, packing her luggage.

"Because we're gonna be on a beach, drinking wine, having fun and plus there will be hot sweaty men, running along the beach." Sabrina said. I just shook my head and laugh at my friend. There was a knock on the door and their other friend Becca walk inside.

"Hello girls." Becca said

"You're in a good mood." I said

"Because we're done college and it's summer. I'm excited." Becca said.

"We all are." I said and zip up my luggage, "You girls all set."

"Ready when you are." Sabrina said.

"I'm good to go." Becca said. We all grab our stuff and headed down to my car. We put our stuff inside, got in and drove off.

"Let's put some tunes on." Sabrina said and turn the radio on. Anaconda by Nicki Minaj came on and I quickly turn it off.

"No way am I listening to that shit." I said and put something else on. One Direction came on and I was about to change it again but Becca stop me.

"You change that song I will hurt you." She said

"Ohmy god Becca you don't have to be violent." I said

"You know how she gets when it's One Direction." Sabrina said. We drove to my beach house and it took us four hours but we finally arrived.

"Wow this is your beach house?" Sabrina asked

"Yup my parents gave it to me when... yeah this is it." I said and grab my stuff. We walk inside and I smiled. Everything was the way it was. Nothing was moved. My parents died when I was very young. My grandparents took me in to their home and raise me.

"This summer is gonna be great." Becca said

"It sure is. Hey why don't we get unpack and go outside. We can have drinks and enjoy the sun."

"Sounds fun." I said. We all unpack and headed outside afterwards.

"Should we have some music on." Sabrina asked

"Yes let's listen to One Direction."

"No." Me and Sabrina said

"You two suck." Becca said

"How about Katy Perry." I said and her Prism record on. Roar came on and I got up and started dancing. Becca and Sabrina laugh and dance with me.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, cause i am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than lion cause i am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar." We sang. When the song finish we laugh and sat down.

"I'm so glad we did this." Becca said.

"Me too." Sabrina said. I smiled and look out at the ocean. I remember when I was younger my parents use to take me here. I had so much fun with them here. I always played in the sand and swim in the water. I sigh and a tear roll down my face.

"Morgan are you okay?" Becca asked

"Yeah I just need a minute. I'll be back." I said and walk down by the water. I miss my parents so much. They were the world to me. Having to grown up with no parents was the hardest thing I had to deal with.

"I know you two are here and looking down at me. I always feel your presence. I miss you guys so much. I love you so much." I said and I started to cry. Suddenly I heard barking and turn around to see a great Dane coming towards me. It jump on me knocking me down and started licking my face. I squeal and started laughing.

"Oh my god." I said

"Rover bad boy." Someone said and pulled the dog off me, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked and help me up.

"Yes I'm fine." I said and look up into the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They were like greyish blue I think.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked

"Yes I'm fine." I said and look down at his dog, "He's cute." I said and patted his head.

"Thanks." He said, "I'm Joe by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Joe, I'm Morgan." I said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So are you on vacation or something."

"Something like that. I graduated from college and I decided to come here with my friends."

"Wow gradulations." He said

"Thank you." I said

"Morgan." I heard someone yell and saw my friends running to me.

"We saw the dog attack you are you okay." Becca asked

"I'm fine. He didn't attack me." I said and patted Rover again.

"He's harmless I swear." Joe said

"Girls this is Joe. Joe these are my friends Becca and Sabrina." I said

"Nice to meet you girls."

"You too." They said.

"Well I have to head back. It was nice meeting you Joe."

"I'll see you around."

"She lives in that beach house." Sabrina said

"Well isn't that something because I live right beside it." He said and smiled, "Later Morgan, ladies." He said and walk away with his dog.

"Damn girl that boy is fine." Sabrina said

"He sure is. Come on let's go back." I said

"Are you okay?" Becca asked

"Yeah I'm good."

* * *

><p>Joe (Roman) Pov:<p>

I walk back inside and heard yelling come from my living room. I walk inside and saw Colby and Jon playing video games.

"What are you two doing?" I asked

"Playing the new wrestling game." Jon said. Rover jump on the couch and bark scaring Colby and Jon. I laugh and grab a drink from the fridge.

"Dude your dog is wet." Colby said

"Rover come here." I said. Rover jump off the couch and went to Joe.

"Guys I met someone. She is amazing. She is beautiful." I said. They didn't listen to him and kept playing. Joe frown and rolled his eyes, "Guys I'm gonna marry her." He said and that made them pause the game.

"What? Dude are you serious?" Colby asked

"No but the look on your faces." I said and laugh. They through pillows at me and kept playing, "She lives next door to me and I was gonna go over later and say hey. You both wanna come?" I asked. They didn't listen to him again, but Joe smiled and grab something, "She has girlfriends." I said. Joe and Colby turned off the game and headed out the door. Joe smiled and followed them.

"Which house bro." Jon asked

"I told you she lives beside me." I said and heard music coming from the back.

"Their in the back." Colby said. I walk through the side, with Colby and Jon following me. I saw the girls dancing and singing and smiled.

"What is this crap their listening too?" Jon asked

"It sounds like Katy Perry." Colby said. Me and Jon look at him and Colby shrug his shoulders, "What? I have nieces okay." He said. I look back at Morgan and her friends and yelled for her attention, "Hello." I said out loud and they all scream, including Colby. Me and Jon turn and look at him again.

"What? You scare the shit out of me. Warn a brother." He said. I look back at Morgan and she was smiling at me.

"Hey." She said and walk up to me.

"Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting you." I said

"Not at all come on." She said and pulled me with her.

"Hi Joe." Becca and Sabrina said

"Hello ladies." I said and suddenly heard Jon and Colby clear their throats. I turn around and rolled my eyes at them.

"Ladies these are my buddies, Colby and Jon. Guys this is Morgan and her friends Becca and Sabrina." I said. Sabrina walk over to Jon and grip his shirt.

"Hey hot stuff, can you dance?" She asked and Jon eyes widen.

"Um, no but.." He said but couldn't finish his words cause she pulled him with her to dance. Me and Morgan laugh and look over at Becca and Colby.

"I like your name. It's cute." Colby said

"Thank you. I like your hair like that. It's pretty cool." She said

"Thanks. So can you dance?" He asked and she smiled. He grab her hand and they went to dance also.

"Well it looks like it's just us." I said. Morgan smiled and grab my hand.

"Let them have fun. Come take a walk with me." She said. We walk down by the beach and enjoy our time together.

"So you're a wrestler?" She asked

"Yes. I love it. So are Jon and Colby." I said

"So you travel the world a lot."

"I do. I don't get much sleep but it's okay."

"I never seen wrestling live before. I have a brother that loves it."

"I have a brother who wrestlers as well." I said

"That's cool." She said, "I want to be an author."

"Wow. That's pretty awesome Morgan. I think you'll make a great author."

"I hope so. My mom was. I wanna follow in her foot steps."

"I'm sure she will be. Is she still an author."

"Um, no she's not." Morgan said

"What does she do then if you don't mind me asking." I asked. Morgan wasn't saying anything and I saw some tears running down her face, "Morgan, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." I said. Morgan shook her head and wiper her tears away.

"My parents pass away when I was younger. I don't remember them. All I seen was pictures. My grandparents raise me when I was little."

"I'm so sorry." I said and hug her. Morgan wrap her arms around me and cried some more.

"It was a long time ago." She said and pulled away from me, "Let's drop the subject, so how long are you down here for?" She asked

"Just until the weekend. Then we have to go to work." I said

"I'm kinda gonna miss you." She said and I smiled

"Oh really." I said and moved closer to her.

"I don't know if you felt it but I felt this pull towards you, like we have chemistry. I know we just met and that but I wanna know you some more." She said and I smiled

"Well that's great because I do feel the same way." I said, "So I wanna know something Morgan, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night before I have to leave."

"I would love that." She said. I was about to kiss her but she stop me, "Not so fast their big guy, you gonna have to wait for that."

"Can't I get a kiss on the cheek instead?" He asked. Morgan smiled and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Joe." She said and walk away and head back to her place.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Should I finish this?<p>

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Dinner For Two

**Summary:** **Morgan and her friends finish college and go to her beach house for the summer. When they arrive. they stumble across three guys that will change their lives forever. **

Chapter Two: Dinner For Two

"You're going on a date with Joe?" Sabrina asked

"Yes. So I'm gonna need your help. I haven't been on a date in a long time and I don't know what to wear." Morgan said

"How about this." Becca said and pulled out a nice summer dress.

"No way she should wear something that will spice up their date, like this." Sabrina said and pulled out lingerie.

"Sabrina, I'm not gonna wear lingerie on our first date."

"Why not? Wear it underneath your dress. And if things go right he will rip that dress off you and fuck you."

"Sabrina, me and Joe aren't gonna fuck. We're just having dinner." Morgan said

"But that's lame. I'm seeing Jon again tonight and I can't wait to jump his bones."

"Wait? Your seeing Jon?" Morgan asked

"Yes. It's nothing serious. Just two people having fun."

"Did you two have sex already?" Becca asked

"Nope but tonight I think we will." Sabrina said

"Becca how did things go with Colby? Do you like him?" Morgan asked

"Yes. He's a nice guy." Becca said and blush.

"Oh she's blushing. Something happened." Sabrina said

"Colby ask me on a date and then he kiss me." Becca said and smiled. Morgan and Sabrina squeal and hug Becca.

"How was it?" Sabrina asked

"It was amazing. He's a great kisser." Becca said and smiled

"You think Joe gonna kiss you tonight." Sabrina asked Morgan

"I'm not sure." She said.

Later on Morgan was pacing in her living room, waiting for Joe. She was getting nervous cause he was a little late. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she answer it. She opened the door and saw Joe in a suit.

"Wow look at you." She said. Joe didn't say anything and look at Morgan. She was wearing a dark blue dress, that came just above the knees, her hair was pull up in a bun, she had light make-up on, she look beautiful.

"You look beautiful." He said and kiss her cheek, "Oh and these are for you." He said and handed her some flowers.

"Thank you their beautiful." She said, "I'm gonna put them in a vase, come in for a minute." She said. Roman walk inside and follow her to the kitchen.

"So I was thinking, we go to this restaurant on the beach. They make great food there."

"That sounds great." She said, and turn to look at him, "Ready to go." She said and they left.

* * *

><p>"So Morgan is on her date tonight with Joe. We have her place all to ourselves." Sabrina said<p>

"That we do. Let's play some video games." Jon said, and turn on the tv.

"Jon I don't wanna play video games."

"Then what do you wanna do?" He asked

"This." She said and kiss him. Dean eyes widen and he kiss her back. He pulled her on top of his lap and grip her ass. Sabrina grip his hair and grind against him. Jon groan and pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"You really want to do this?" He asked

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Yes but don't girls like the romantic shit, like dinner, flowers, hearts and candies and other stuff."

"Jon I could care less about that shit, all I want to do is make out with you." She said and kiss him again.

"You should know I don't do that relationship thing." He said

"Neither do I." She said.

"How far you wanna take this." He asked

"Far." She said and pulled his shirt off. Jon did the same thing with her shirt. He pick her up and carry her to one of the guest rooms, shutting the door behind them. Meanwhile Colby and Becca where walking inside the house.

"So that was fun. I have never played pool before." Becca said

"You did great for your first time." He said and grab her hand, "So I was thinking I have to go back to work soon and I really like you and I want to keep in touch with you."

"I want that too." She said. Colby smiled and lean in to kiss her but stop when he heard moaning.

"What is that?" Becca asked. They both walk over to where they heard moaning.

"Oh God Jon." Sabrina yelled. Colby and Becca eyes widen, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Oh my god, she sounds like Daniel Bryan right now." Colby whispered, and grab Becca hand leaving the house.

"What are we gonna do now?" Becca asked

"Let's go to Joe house. I have a spare key. We can cuddle and watch a movie."

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>"This place is really nice Joe." Morgan said<p>

"Yeah my parents love it here too. They come here for their anniversary."

"I think my parents would have loved it here too." She said. Joe grab her hand and squeeze it.

"I would have love to meet them. They seem like nice people."

"From the stories my grandparents told me, yeah they were." She said. Their food came and they sat quietly and ate. There was a band playing at the restaurant tonight and Morgan look over and smiled. Joe got up and put a hand out for her.

"Care to dance with me?" He asked. Morgan smiled and grab his hand. They walk to the dance floor and started dancing. Morgan place her head on Joe chest as they sway to the music.

"I'm really gonna miss you when I leave." Joe said. Morgan look up at him and stare into his eyes. She place her hand on his cheek and stroke it.

"Me too." She said. They stare at one another and then they kiss. Their lips moving together, pulling each other close, never wanting to let go. Joe pulled away and smiled down at Morgan.

"You wanna get out of here." He asked. Morgan nodded her head. Joe paid the waiter and they left, heading back to his place. Once they enter his house, Morgan grab him and kiss him. Joe push her against the wall and grip her thigh. Morgan moan against Joe lips as he pick her up, wrapping her legs around him. Suddenly some lights came on and they saw Colby and Becca standing there.

"If you two are gonna do that, do yo mind getting a room." Colby said, while Becca giggled. Joe and Morgan were red in the face, and he put her down.

"Why are you two doing here?" Joe asked

"We were at Morgan beach house but Jon and Sabrina are there."

"What are they doing?" Morgan asked

"Let's just put it this way, we heard Sabrina moaning Jon name." Colby said. Morgan eyes widen as Joe laugh.

"I knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other." Joe said

"Their not doing it in my bed are they?" Morgan asked

"No." Becca said

"Well I don't wanna go home and have to hear them." Morgan said

"You can stay here." Joe said

"You okay with that."

"Sure." He said

"Well you two have a goodnight, I'm going back to bed." Colby said and grab Becca hand and went into the spare room. Joe and Morgan watch them leave and then look back at each other.

"That's the only spare room you have, isn't it." She asked

"Yes. You can sleep with me. I mean, not sleep with me, I mean just go to sleep." He babbled. Morgan giggled and kiss him.

"Come on big man, let's go sleep." She said. They enter his room and he gave her something to wear.

"It might be a little big for you." He said handing her one of his shirts and some shorts.

"It's fine." She said and went in the bathroom to change. When she came out she saw Joe only in shorts and no shirt. Morgan gulp and bite her lip. Joe look back over at her and he smiled.

"Come." He said and got into his bed. Morgan smiled and joined him. Morgan was lying on her side as Joe wrap his arms around her and cuddle.

"Goodnight Morgan."

"Goodnight Joe."

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

R&R Please!


End file.
